The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lobelia plant, botanically known as Lobelia erinus L., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Wesloweixe2x80x99.
The new Lobelia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany. The new Lobelia originated from a cross made by the Inventor of the Lobelia cultivar xe2x80x98Wesstarxe2x80x99, disclosed in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/324,081, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed white Lobelia selection, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lobelia was selected by the Inventor in 1997 on the basis of its pure white flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany, has shown that the unique features of this new Lobelia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Wesloweixe2x80x99 have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, daylength, and fertility level without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Wesloweixe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Wesloweixe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Cascading and rounded plant habit.
2. Short internodes, dense and bushy plant form.
3. Vigorous growth habit.
4. Dark green leaves.
5. Pure white-colored flowers.
Compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar xe2x80x98Wesstarxe2x80x99, plants of the new Lobelia have broader petals, longer peduncles and smaller sepals. In addition, plants of the new Lobelia and the cultivar xe2x80x98Wesstarxe2x80x99 differ in flower color.
Compared to plants of the male parent, the unnamed white Lobelia selection, plants of the new Lobelia are more pendulous in plant habit and have shorter internodes, darker green leaves and larger flowers.
Plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Wesloweixe2x80x99 are most similar plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Azuroxe2x80x99, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,758. However in side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany, plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Wesloweixe2x80x99 and the cultivar xe2x80x98Azuroxe2x80x99 differ in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Lobelia have stronger lateral branches than plants of the cultivars xe2x80x98Azuroxe2x80x99.
2. Plants of the new Lobelia have shorter internodes than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Azuroxe2x80x99.
3. Plants of the new Lobelia have larger leaves than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Azuroxe2x80x99.
4. Plants of the new Lobelia have smaller sepals than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Azuroxe2x80x99.
5. Plants of the new Lobelia have white-colored flowers whereas plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Azuroxe2x80x99 have blue-colored flowers.